MOMENTOS DE UN NOVIAZGO NARUHINA
by aniyasha
Summary: Hinata y Naruto conviven en la Secundaria de Konoha, ambos son tan diferentes. Ella es la alumna perfecta, bonita e inteligente. Él un remolino . y viven un noviazgo "poco normal" pero con ayuda de sus amigos y el destino. ambos aprenderan a vivir la parte del "deseo" en todo noviazgo o como sus amigos dirian " las calentaditas al cuerpo". (versión naruhina) irresistible naranja


Ni hao.- yo aquí con una historia que ya tengo pero con los papas de Naruto. Pero mi querida hermanita Isa, estuvo insistiendo que quería una versión naruhina. Yo le debo su regalo de cumpleaños y aun que es muy tarde aquí está la historia, la cual pueden ustedes checar en mi perfil como pinta, pero con la primera generación. Aunque algunas cosas cambiaran para adaptar la historia al naruhina.

.

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

.

Advertencias: mundo alternativo normal. La historia se desarrolla en la Escuela secundaria de Konoha. Las situaciones contienen algo de sexo moderado.

.

.

.

 **Grupo de Facebook**

 **IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

 **Un regalo mio para mi querida**

 **ISA-CHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuestra Historia comienza en la mejor etapa de la vida, La escuela Secundaria.

Donde se viven tantos y tantos momentos, tantas etapas y sobre todo los Noviazgos.

Y No todas relaciones son iguales y menos cuando tienen catorce años.

¿Qué es lo que esperas a esa edad de la chica que te gusta?.

¿Cómo se comportan dos personas tan distintas pero a la vez tan iguales en algunos rasgos?.

Si dice que el verdadero amor se da en la juventud, es ahí cuando realmente entregas el alma. El amor es diferente, es puro, es sincero, es tierno, es comprensivo, es tímido, es… tantas cosas.

Cuando realmente es amor.

A veces en esa época también es fácil confundir los sentimientos con las hormonas que comienzan a estar en tu cuerpo. Si, por que el amor acarrea el deseó. Y a esta tierna edad, es fácil confundir el deseó con el verdadero amor.

Y eso lo saben nuestros protagonistas de esta historia:

Naruto y Hinata

.

.

.

 **Momentos de un noviazgo**

 **Versión Naruto /Hinata**

 **By**

 **Aniyasha**

.

.

.

.

Un chico rubio corría rápidamente por las escaleras del instituto Konoha. Su edad comprendía en los catorce años y medio. Su velocidad y resistencia sorprendían a todos los que lo vieran, pero a esas horas para ser exactas las 6 am de la mañana un lunes, nadie que fuera un estudiante normal estaría ahí para verlo correr con tal destreza, cuando la hora de entrada era las 7 de la mañana.

Sin embargo él traía en su rostro una gran sonrisa, y sus ojos azules centellaban de felicidad.

 _Un escalón más,_ se repetía constantemente.

Su salón de clases era el 3 "C" se encontraba en el tercer edificio y en el tercer piso.

Para llegar a él, tenías que cruzar la cancha de actos cívicos que era tan grande como un campo de futbol. Y tenía que subir 180 escalones, que en otras circunstancias nunca sería capaz de subir a tan gran velocidad.

 _Pero él necesitaba llegar rápido._

Miro el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca un reloj de muy buena calidad que fue un gran regalo de cumpleaños. Este marcaba la hora de 6:05 am, él frunció el ceño y apresuro el paso llegando por fin al último escalón.

Su respiración era agitada, su uniforme estaba mal acomodado y se tomó un minuto para calmarse. Después otro minuto más y se acomodó la ropa. Su pantalón de cuadros le hacía recordar a los escoceses. Se acomodó bien su camisa escolar color blanco, su chaqueta de color verde y se medió arreglo su corbata azul. Pensó en acomodarse su cabello el cual era un rebelde y adquiría la forma que quería, Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento de estar siempre despeinado pero después le quito importancia, si a ella le gustaba a él también.

Miro nuevamente su reloj y con gran preocupación se dio cuenta que marcaba las 6:10, así que se encamino con paso enérgico a su salón.

Al llegar ahí, miro la puerta gris que tenía el 3"C"

Suspiro, tomo fuerzas y abrió.

No pudo ocultar su sonrisa, ahí sentada estaba la razón de que él fuera la segunda persona en llegar al instituto.

Por ella.

Por Hinata Hyuuga, su novia.

.

.

.

.

Los pasos se escucharon y Hinata trato de mantener la calma hasta que él llegara. Por lo que fingió estar leyendo un libro cuando lo que realmente hacia era esperar con ansias verlo entrar. Sus ojos perlas se fijaron en el gran reloj blanco que estaba encima del pizarrón de clases, marcaba las 6:12 am. Y se dijo que tenían tiempo para platicar hasta que alguien los interrumpiera en el mundo que ellos dos compartían a esa hora.

La puerta se abrió enérgicamente y miro entrar a su flamante novio con energía. Él venía como de costumbre, con el rostro sonrojado por correr por el edificio y su atuendo algo desarreglado. Pero a ella eso no le importaba, él era una luz en un mundo que no terminaba por comprender.

No pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa al ver como él se sonrojaba y entraba al salón.

-Buenos días dattebayo.- chillo eufórico y nervioso. Se encamino a su asiento que era en la última fila, el último lugar, a tres lugares de ella. Y comenzó a sacar sus cosas.

Hinata se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a lado de él. Naruto saco su libreta y la tarea a medio hacer como siempre.

Ella miro el cuaderno y frunció el ceño. él la miraba a ella y suspiro. Juntos sentados lado a lado.

-veo que no pudiste terminar con este problema que es sencillo.

Él estaba mirándolo a ella y cuando los ojos aperlados se centraron en los suyos se dio cuenta que tenía que mantener atención en la plática. Dirigió su mirada a la libreta y como de costumbre comenzó a quejarse.

-¿para qué me sirve estos problemas en la vida dattebayo?, ¿Dónde utilizare el sistema de Pitágoras?

En el salón se escuchó una risa tierna y juvenil. Y el rubio quedo prendado de ella. Le encantaba verla reír. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Y entonces no pudo evitar mirar el reloj que marcaba a las 6:30. Él frunció el ceño ante la hora. ¿Por qué demonios pasaba el tiempo tan rápido a su lado?. Hinata siguió su mirada dejo de sonreír.

-vamos a empezar o no terminaremos a tiempo.- comento la peliazul.

Él asintió eufóricamente por lo que se acercó más a su novia esperando pacientemente lo que deseaba realmente.

Hinata aspiro el aroma a bosque tan característico de su chico y su corazón latió más rápido de un momento a otro, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y un nerviosismo se acrecentó en el estómago.

 _Eso significaba una sola cosa…_

Alzo la mirada a Naruto y se dio cuenta que estaban a una corta distancia, ella se sonrojo aún más. La distancia se hizo más corta, comenzaron a acercarse, se estremecieron cuando sintieron sus alientos mezclarse, pero de repente la maldita puerta se abrió y rompió el ambiente.

Hinata se sentó correctamente y Naruto voltio a ver al intruso. Shikamaru Nara entraba más dormido que despierto, no dijo palabra alguna se sentó en su lugar y prosiguió a dormir.

La mente de Naruto ya estaba tramando una venganza en contra de ese flojo, por su culpa no había podido recibir su beso de los buenos días.

.

.

.

.

-Hoy te levantaste de muy mal humor Naruto.- Sai comía tranquilamente su almuerzo, era el receso y ellos estaban detrás de los salones. El rubio se encontraba acostado en el pasto arrancando el césped.

Naruto simplemente resoplo ante el comentario de su amigo.

Y arranco fuertemente otro pedazo de césped. Odiaba iniciar así el día. Él espero pacientemente dos días (fin de semana) y ahora tenía que espera un tercer día.

 _¿Por qué kami lo castigaba así?_

Se levantó como de costumbre a las cinco de la mañana arreglo sus cosas y salió corriendo de su casa a la escuela. El trayecto fue de siete minutos, la secundaria quedaba doblando la esquina de su hogar. Se le olvido el desayuno, su dinero y todo por las prisas para poder obtener su premio.

 _Un beso…_

 _¿Era mucho pedir a la vida?_

Cualquiera podría acusarlo de exagerar sobre todo sus dos mejores amigos, Sasuke y Sai. Si él se atreviera a contar la causa de su mal humor reirían histéricamente y le dirían que fuera ahora mismo a recibir ese beso que tanto quería. Pero él mantenía su relación con Hinata-chan muy seriamente.

Y es que aunque ya tuvieran más de dos años como novios su relación no era normal. Hinata no se comportaba como una chica normal de 14 años, y él deba gracias a kami por eso. Aunque en algunas ocasiones como en esta, desearía que su novia fuera una chica normal y que lo llevara detrás del salón de soldadura para darle un buen beso.

Volvió a suspirar…

 _Solo en las mañanas Hinata se atrevía a besarlo castamente…_

Y en todo el día que restaba platicaban entre sus amigos, si faltaba algún maestro ella se acercaba y charlaba con él, lo máximo que se atrevía la Hyuuga era agarrarle la mano en PUBLICO. En un principio pensó que él era la razón, debido a su comportamiento impulsivo y algo atroz, debía de darle pena decirle al mundo que era su novio. Pero no fue así. Cuando le preguntaron ¿el por qué siempre estaba con él cada vez que podía?, dijo firmemente que era su novio. Y cuando él reunió el valor para preguntarle si le daba pena que lo vieran a su lado ella negó.

 _-Discúlpame si soy tímida. Tú me haces sentir tantas cosas que no puedo controlar. Soy como dirían muchos anticuada. Mi familia exige mucha formalidad. Ellos tienen reglas que deben cumplirse y yo he sido educada para cumplirlas.- sonrío abiertamente.- al estar contigo rompí una regla, tengo prohibido tener novio, debo de enfocarme solamente en mis estudios.- le agarro la mano.- pero no he podido desprenderme de ti. Así que te pido disculpas nuevamente por no ser una novia normal._

Él literalmente se había aprendido sus palabras, por lo poco que ella le contaba de su familia eran algo así como demasiado estirados. Suprimían muchas cosas en Hinata. Por eso ella no era una chica normal de catorce años. No. Hinata Hyuuga era un genio en los estudios, siempre portaba correctamente el uniforme. Falda de cuadros verde, blusa blanca y una corbata roja. A todo eso unos lentes que en un principio eran gruesos y algo feos, pero con el paso del tiempo fueron sustituidos por unos delgados que la hacían ver sexy. Sus zapatos tenían un brillo en cualquier momento, su mochila, útiles eran de la mejor calidad y en muy buen estado. Sus apuntes geniales. Todo en ella era orden y distinción. Una chica demasiado formal para ser de catorce años.

Así que por ese motivo él llegaba corriendo todas la mañana, con su tarea a medio hacer, en espera de que ella le ayudara y en el transcurso de estar juntos le robara un beso.

.

.

.

.

Detrás del salón de Artes plásticas tres amigas disfrutaban del receso.

-He quedado con Sai para vernos hoy en la tarde.- comento Ino dándole un gran mordisco a la manzana roja que tenía en sus manos.- Hoy avanzare con él, y tal vez mañana les cuente algo más interesantes que tocarle las nalgas.

-¡Estas muy atrasada cerda!.- sonrío burlonamente Sakura.- lo normal es que tú ya hubieras llegado a la última fase.

La rubia asintió no muy contenta con lo dicho por su amiga, pero era verdad. Si Sai fuera otro ya hubieran llegado a algo más.

-No me digas nada frentona.- dijo con burla llamándolo como detestaba.- con ese novio tuyo que te cargas, tan emo tan…- pensó un momento como describir al Uchiha.- estreñido.

Eso exalto a la pelirosa.

-Sasuke y yo ya estamos casi en tercera fase, tú no sales de la primera.

-Pero yo me saltare la segunda para irme a la tercera fase.

Hinata frunció el ceño al escuchar semejante platica, dejo a un lado el libro que tenía en las manos y el cual había dejado de leer ante el cambio de platica. Primero comentaban las materias y luego salían con las fases.

-¡no deberían de dejar hacer ese tipo de comentarios!.- se sacó los lentes y lo limpio con un pañuelo.- no es la forma correcta de hablar de las damas.

Sus amigas suspiraron. Lo único que tenían en común con Hinata era que las tres tenían las calificaciones más altas, claro ella les ganaba.

Pero las mañas de ellas dos eran diferentes a la Hyuuga, por que la peli azul era una chica gentil y amigable.

-¿Cuándo besaras a Naruto?.- dijo entre risas Ino.- creo que eso sería lo más lejos que llegarías con él. Y la verdad es que, ¿no sé porque?- miro seriamente a Hinata.- es revoltoso, aniñado, escandaloso y créeme que nunca pensaría que él te pudiera gustar si no supiera que es tu novio.- vio el ceño fruncido de la peli azul pero no le dio importancia.- pero de una forma que no entiendo es sensual, ese cabello dorado es muy hermoso, sus ojos azules brillan intensos, su cuerpo está muy bien desarrollado, eso lo podemos notar en educación física.

Hinata se levantó del pasto y encaro a su amiga.

-Te prohíbo hablar de él como lo haces.

Ino se sorprendió por la firmeza de la voz de la Hyuuga, se veía molesta pero aun así la encaro.

-No lo hago con malas intenciones.- centro su mirada azul en la aperlada.- eres mi amiga y él es también mi amigo y si te dieras cuenta de las cosas, podrías apreciar que él se reprime estando a tu lado.- se pasó las manos por su cabello rubio.- ¡por kami Hinata!.- le reclamo Ino.- solo una vez en la vida tenemos la oportunidad de ser jóvenes y estas desperdiciando esta faceta de la juventud.

-Pues yo no veo a si las cosas.- rebatió ella.- practicar la sexualidad sin conciencia es un acto atroz.

La rubia agarro de la blusa a su amiga. Hinata no retrocedió ante la mirada azul brillosa, habría jurado ver energía salir de Ino.

-Me castra la existencia, que te hagas tan pura, cuando estoy segura que tienes las mismas necesidades que nosotros.- vio la sorpresa en los ojos aperlados.- si Hinata, aunque no lo quieras reconocer y te suprimas con ese control que tienes sobre tus emociones, eres igual que nosotras. O puedes decirme sin MENTIRME, ¿que nunca has deseado manosear a Naruto?.

La peli azul oprimió sus labios y bajo la mirada. La rubia la soltó.

Sakura puso una mano en su hombro de Hinata.

-No tiene nada de malo sentir lo que sientes.- le envió una mirada de frustración a Ino y trato de explicarle a Hinata por lo que pasaba.- es algo muy normal a nuestra edad y de cierta forma tienes razón con lo del sexo. Pero créeme que no todo es tan sucio como se escucha, tal vez no nos expresamos correctamente. Pero es que cuando le pones una mano, en mi caso a Sasuke es imposible detenerme.

Hinata asintió ante el comentario de la peli rosa. Se acomodó su uniforme y recogió su libro, se retiró del lugar sin mirarlas.

-¡Debes de tener paciencia y tacto cerda!.- le reprocho Sakura.- Hinata tiene una educación arraigada y no es su culpa ser tan seria.

Ino miro con resentimiento a Sakura aceptando su falta de cortesía con su amiga.

-Me desespera que sea tan virginal.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca sabrá de lo que le hablamos si no experimenta como nosotros.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en el rostro de la Yamata.

-somos sus amigas y estamos en la necesidad de ayudarla.

El tono burlón del comentario atrajo la atención de Sakura.

-¿Qué trama esa mente sucia cerda?

-¡algo bueno frentona!

.

.

.

.

Hoy lunes era el día de talleres en la secundaria, así que Hinata tardaba un poco más en irse. Le gustaba tener todo en orden y sobre todo en estos momentos en que estaban practicando una nueva forma de pintar.

El taller de pintura de Konoha era un gran edificio y contaban con toda la herramienta necesaria para crear obras maestras.

ella estaba acomodando su cuadro que terminaba de hacer en su loker y ponía su nombre en el material.

Recogió todo y se dispuso a ir atrás del edificio para lavarse las manos. No había sido un buen día pensaba mientras que el agua cubría sus manos.

Primero con Naruto y después la discusión con Ino-cerda.

Negó negativamente al llamarla así, y es que tenía razón, ella le reprocho algo que si reunía el valor necesario lo llevaría a cabo.

Un ruido llamo su atención y se sorprendió al ver a su novio parado con una cubeta verde entre las manos.

-hola Hinata-chan.

Ella le sonrío y cerró la llave.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto-kun?

Él alzo la cubeta y se acercó a llenarla.

-Tuve un pésimo día dattebayo.- comenzó a decir con pesar.- el maestro de soldadura me regaño y me dejo asiendo la limpieza del taller. Se me acabo el agua y tuve que venir hasta aquí para terminar. Todo es el karma.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el karma aquí?.- pregunto confundida por el aura depresiva de él.

-¡Mucho dattebayo!- chillo nuevamente.- sabes que yo creo en eso de la suerte, la magia y el karma. Para mi es importante los rituales de la suerte.- él dejo la cubeta llenándose y se acercó a Hinata.- ¿puedo pedirte algo?

La peli azul se enterneció, Naruto se rascaba la barbilla con su dedo desviando su mirada y un adorable sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Estaba nervioso, ella lo sabía. Había repetido dattebayo y eso lo hacía cuando sus nervios lo consumían.

-No te preocupes.- le dijo pensando en que sabía lo que quería de ella.- are el trabajo de biología doblemente.

-¡Mierda!.- exclamo él mirándola.

-¡NARUTO-KUN!.- lo reprendió ella con ese tono de voz que usaba para que él aprendiera hablar correctamente.

-lo siento. Se me había olvidado la tarea de biología.

\- Si no quieres la de biología, te ayudare con la de Ingles.

-¡Mierda!

-¡NARUTO-KUN!

ÉL volvió a rascarse la barbilla con el dedo y desvió su mirada.

-Discúlpame Hinata-chan.

Ella se acercó y le levanto el mentón. Él sonrío apenado. Y Hinata sintió el vértigo en su estómago, y el temblor del cuerpo de él.

-¿Qué era lo que querías Naruto-kun?.- susurro gentilmente

Naruto la miro por un largo tiempo, estaba en una batalla consigo mismo. Sintió como ella acariciaba su mejilla y él casi cae rendido ante la caricia sutil. Así que extrajo el valor que tenía y soltó en un susurro su deseó.

-Un beso.- vio la sorpresa en los ojos aperlados y las mejillas sonrojadas de su novia. Pensó en lo atrevido de su comportamiento.- ¡es para romper el karma!.- aseguro él.- los rituales de la buena fortuna deben de ser una tradición, para mí son importantes y yo… cada vez que me besas tengo buena fortuna y hoy el estúpido flojo de shikamaru nos interrumpió…

Ella puso su dedo en sus labios impidiendo que siguiera hablando. Se alzó de puntitas para alcanzarlo limitando el espacio entre los dos. Y por fin Naruto tuvo su beso. Uno suave, un compás tranquilo sobre sus labios. Ella le agarro el chaleco para evitar que él se alejara. Ambos eran inexpertos pero aun así sentían la electricidad que se producía al rose de sus labios.

El agua se rego y eso rompió el contacto. Ambos se miraron con amor y algo más…

-Te ayudare a hacer la limpieza. Terminaras más rápido.

ÉL miro su reloj las 2:20 pm.

-Pero te regañaran.

ELLA negó con la cabeza, cerro el agua.

-Se me ocurrirá algo.

Él sonrió abiertamente. Ambos se encaminaron al salón de soldadura. Hinata pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quieres ayuda con la tarea?

-¡MIERDA!...

-¡NARUTO-KUN!...

.

.

.

.

.

Continuaría

XD, si lo sé , esta versión es muy parecida a la original, pero en los demás capitulos cambiaran algunas cosas.

Asi que pueden checar la versión de Kushina y Minato XD y comentar también ¬¬

¬¬ espero que les guste esta historia a mi me encanta y como ya hay mas capítulos su continuación es asegurada si comentan XD.

Gracias por leer.

Atentamente aniyasha.


End file.
